dragons_of_arconiafandomcom-20200214-history
Race Overview: Dwarves
This page is meant to be a guide for the people who wish to know more about the Dwarves in the tale this wiki is dedicated to. Should someone also wish to roleplay one, in whatever enviornment, these guidelines should be followed. An important thing to note is that the dwarves i've created here are very similar to dwarves in Warcraft, and every other fantasy story ever made. Ever. A creature that is defined as a dwarf will be short, under five feet tall, have two legs, two arms, an enormous amount of facial hair, usually a beard, and will have a love of ale and diamonds. Dwarves of Arconia: The dwarves of Arconia are only a colony of the great continent of Dwarganor. Each citizen of Anastheim, Mithrim, and The Aerie, all still hold their loyalty to the great city of Grazad'dun. This is why the dwarves have more of an outpost in Arconia than an actual kingdom. The dwarves are great metalworkers, and warriors. Thousands of years ago, the smiths of Grazad'dun found a way to magically infuse diamonds, the hardest mineral the dwarves could find, with steel and stone. The diamond mines of Anastheim and Grazad'dun are enormous, and have supplied the materials for dwarven creations for thousands of years. Because of this dependance on diamond, the dwarves have come to regard it as a 'holy' mineral, and love of diamond can be seen throughout dwarven culture. From their art to their decoration, the dwarves love diamond. So much so, that the entire great hall of Anastheim, the same hall the Golden Twins hatched from, was carved out of one massive diamond, hidden beneath the mountain of Anastheim. It is the largest diamond found to date. Naming Traditions: Dwarven names can mirror any used in other fantasies, since they all share a similar type, thinking one up shouldn't be -too- difficult. Age: Like the elves of Mythrindiar, the dwarves of Anastheim can live for as long as two hundred and fifty years. Dwarven lives are spent mining, singing, feasting, and fighting. Their people generally live good lives. Other Races: The dwarves do not hold any fondness for the elves of Arconia. They see them as greedy, foolish, and young as a race. Despite the fact that the elves are also a colony of a larger nation. Dwarves regard dragons with honor today, and respect them as capable warriors. When the trolls returned not a week after the Arconian Alliance was formed, it was the dragons who kept the dwarves of Mithrim from being annihilated. After that, having had little to no contact with the dragons since the Golden Twins hatched, the dwarves officially apologized for the past ensalvement of their race, and offered to make them the grandest sets of armor they could, in trade for the scales they shed every few months. Dragon scales are the currency of the Arconian dwarves, and are used by the elves as well. Once the scales are carved into circular coins, they are distributed according to color. This is why dwarves regard dragons with such respect, they all respect wealth and power, and when one wears money as skin, it's best to respect them. The dwarves tend to ignore and war against other races, like the trolls and the orcs. Race Religion: The dwarves believe the mountain of Grazad'dun, the largest mountain in the world, was where they were created by their god, Terro'gar, or Earthshaper, in the Arconian toungue. The dwarves see Terro'gar as the creator of all things. They believe he created dragons from a multi-colored diamond, and elves from the softest mineral of all, gold. As the dwarves meet new races, their religion expands to encompass them all. According to their dogma, a dwarf loyal to the Earthshaper must pray to him five times a day, and offer half his day's wages to the Church of Terro'gar. Any dwarf who cannot do this is looked upon as a nonbeliever and shunned. When in war, dwarves often shout the Earthshaper's name as they charge. Their religion views magic as an unnatural occurence in the world, and the dwarves believe it is the tool the Earthshaper used to form the mountains, and the dwarves. Because of this, only priests of the church are allowed to practice magic, in all its forms. Their religion does not explain why dragons and elves can use magic, and use it more proficiently, but because of the dwarves reluctance to acknowledge draconic and elven magicians, their priests are not allowed in Misa'thral or Salaron, and the Arch Mages of both cities do not share their secrets. Magical Proficiency: The dwarves are the weakest magicians on Arconia, and they know it. Since the formation of the Arconian Alliance, more and more dwarves have begun to wonder why priests, supposedly blessed by the Earthshaper, are weaker than a novice dragon or elven magician. These thoughts are only whispers, since those who utter them fear being shunned, but the more the dwarves are outdone by the other races magicians, including the trolls, the louder the whispers will become. Other things to note: The dwarves are the only race on Arconia, besides the trolls, who try to force their religious views upon elves, and rarely, dragons. Insulting their views may cause them to anger.